The Legend of Israphel
by AngelCatLOL
Summary: Yogscast anyone? Anyways, sequel to Partied Too hard. If it wasn't...then it was...? Who is Israphel? And where does a racist manatee fit into all of this? Find out in The Legend of Israphel.
1. The Story Continues

**And the story continues.**

"M-masssster. We found them!" hissed the stranged creature.

"Well it's about time. I can't believe you failed me years ago, but, that is in the past." the voice bellowed. "I will spare you and your family."

"Th-thank you masssster." the creature hissed again.

"Now leave!" the voice commanded, leaving the strange creature shaking in fear, and turning for the door.

"Commander Skeletor!" the voice called.

"Yes master?" a skeleton dashed into the dimly lit netherrack room.

_"Get your troops. Recruit more...do whatever you have to. This time, __**nothing **__will get in our way." _

_**~derp~**_

"Donnie! Amanda! Time for dinner!" her voice rang through out the wooden house.

"Yes! I'm starving!" a young male's voice replied. "Hurry up Amanda!"

A female voice groaned. "Just five more minutes!"

"Amanda!" her name was called out once again.

"Alright! Alright! Fine. Talk to you later Shadow." she said. She stumbled out of her room and to the dining area.

"Here you guys go! Mushroom stew, your favorites." her voice was light and cheery.

"Thanks mom." the young male Minecrafter replied.

"Yeah, thanks mom. By the way, where's dad?" his sister replied.

"Oh...you know your father. Always out with his friends, hunting for 'butter'." was their mother's reply.

The young female Minecrafter scoffed. "Why does dad always get to go out with _his _friends?"

"Because you're only twelve." her mother told her.

"But Shadow always gets to come over here!" she whined.

"Well, she wasn't trained for combat in the Nether, now was she?" a smile crept on her face as she watched her daughter pout. Their family has been a whole for a few years now. She was scared that she'd lose them again, but that fear ebbed away as her children got older.

"Dawn! I'm home!" the sound of her husband's voice made her snap out of her thoughts and turn around.

"Hi Sky." she greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"Hi dad!" Donnie and Amanda called in unison.

"You guys having dinner?" Sky asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Donnie replied.

"Well save room guys, 'cause I brought you..." Sky paused to remove a medium-sized white cardboard box. "This!" he finished, opening the box, revealing a cake.

"Wow! Thanks dad!"

"Yeah! Thanks dad!"

"What is it for?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing special. I mean, why can't we have cake!?" Sky asked, a huge smile on his face.

Dawn just smiled and shook her head. She dismissed herself with a sigh and she walked towards the bathroom.

She stepped in and locked the door. She questioned herself for being in here, but an uneasy feeling in her stomach reminded her why. She wasn't having cramps...it didn't feel like a stomach ache...it was just...and _uneasy _feeling. Like, someone was watching her. She shook it off, and unlocked herself from the bathroom.

"Hey! Save some for me!" She joked as she joined her family in the kitchen.

_**~herp~**_

"Massssster! Ssssshe'ssss on to usss..."

"It's not a problem. Remember, _nothing _and _no one, _gets in our way."

**jsbeyashbfcyhbaglyhif super short chapter of super shortness. welp. thanks for reading. **

**I get to update more cuz SPRING BREAK MOE'SUCKRAS!**


	2. Israphel and Herobrine

**Let's begin, shall we?**

"Israphel." the name was uttered with pure _hatred._ As if the name itself was harmful.

"Herobrine." this time, the name was spoken lightly, in fake innocence.

A figure, clad in a teal t-shirt, blue pants, and gray shoes, took a step forward. He opened his eyes to reveal white glowing orbs. "Don't play games with me." he growled.

Another figure, with pale skin and a face that seemed like a creeper's, chuckled. "Who said I was playing games?"

"What do you want with them? They did nothing to you!" One of the figures, Herobrine, spoke. He tried to speak in a voice that made him sound threatening, not wanting to show he was afraid.

"They did nothing, yes. But they can do _something _for me." the pale skinned one, Israphel, spoke. "A city! Of...riches! But, that's not what I want. The city holds a tool. A tool that can give me _all _of the power in all of Minecraftia! Everyone will fall under my rule! The Cult of Israphel will rise again!" As he spoke, his voice got louder, and by the end, he was shouting.

Herobrine did nothing in response.

When Israphel noticed this, he smirked. "Join me, Herobrine. What is the point of stopping me? You wouldn't be able to save them anyways."

Herobrine shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"No!"

"Your own child _hates _you. Everyone _hates _you. They wouldn't care. They would rather have you _dead._" Israphel circled Herobrine as he spoke. "All of your efforts would be a fruitless attempt."

"I _know _my child hates me. I _know _everyone hates me. What I did can't be changed. I still care about my child, though. His friends mean a lot to him too. And what means a lot-" Herobrine's speech was cut off by laughter.

"Have you gone soft, 'Brine?" Israphel paused to laugh again. "You still care? Even after all their attempts to_ kill _you? You're ridiculous!"

A growl emitted from Herobrine's throat. "I thought we were _friends._" he paused, shaking his head as memories flooded back into his brain. "I...I thought we were _brothers."_

"We all chose to go our seperate ways. You, Notch, and I. Like you said before, we can't change what we have done. I want it to be like this. And I get what I want." Israphel looked down. He felt...sadness. But it was gone as soon as it came. "But what about you? I thought you were on _my _side."

Herobrine sighed. Reasoning with his brother was hard, and bringing back his past made it harder. "I am on no one's side. We have to keep the balance, like what Notch said."

"So you _have _gone soft. You actually listened to Notch's banter!" Israphel scoffed. "Nonsense! Nonsense is what he was speaking!"

Herobrine sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping. "There's no chance in reasoning with you. I will have to defeat you. Brother against brother, for the sake of my son and his friends."

"Yes. But...are you too late?" Israphel said with a voice so menacing, it almost sent chills down _Herobrine_'s spine.

Herobrine looked up, his white eyes wide in alarm. He turned to the crystal ball in the middle of the room, which was the only thing keeping the netherrack chamber lit. Creepers. Creepers everywhere. They were travelling towards the village where his son and his friends stayed in. They trampled everything in their wake, and would _explode _at will. ((Who's Will?))

"N-no..." Herobrine stuttered. His voice faltered. "S-Stop this! N-now!"

Israphel chuckled once more. "Are you...scared?"

Herobrine did nothing.

Israphel smirked. "I have you right where I want you."

Herobrine collapsed to his knees, too weak. _  
How could a simple glimpse of something that could be fake make me so..._

"Take him to the dungeon."

He tried to squirm out of the Creeper Boss' grasp, but his energy was drained. His body felt limp.

"Now. _Nothing. _Will stop me."

**Soo yeah...IDK if Israphel and Herobrine are actually bros. But, for the sake of this story, they are. I haven't watched the Shadow of Israphel, so i don't know much about him. I just thought that Israphel would make the perfect antagonist. And Herobrine...well...we'll find out about him later. This chapter was kinda short (╯°□°)╯****︵ ┻━┻****So i'll try to make a longer one next.**

**((if the text doesn't show up, it's just a table flip thingy.))**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off. BOOP.**


	3. For Dawn

**Fudge school. We only have two days of school in the week and there are like flash flood warnings everywhere. Oh and uhhh...I apologize in advance.**

_Creepers. Creepers everywhere. They...they came out of nowhere..._

"Dawn! Dawn! Where are you?!"

_The town...it's almost completely destroyed!_

"Mom! Mom!"

_Where is she? She can't have gone far!_

"Sparklez!"

"Yes?"

"Have you found her yet?"

"No. We're working on evacuating everyone first. I'll let you know if I find her."

_I can't lose her! Not like this!_

"Amanda, Donnie."

"Yes dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to the other side of town and search for your mother there."

"Got it."

He watched them leave. _They can take care of themselves._ He turned around and started to search through the rubble. _She can't be in here! Stupid!_

He stopped for a bit, and started to scout out the empty and now destroyed houses. "D-Dawn?" he called out softly, worried that if he spoke too loud that the house would collapse. He let out a sigh. _She's not in here. _

"Dad! We...we found her."

He whipped around as heard the voice. "G-Great! Lead me to her!" he exclaimed, oblivious to his child's sad look.

"O...okay." the young male Minecrafter replied, slowly turning around and leading his father towards his mother.

The first thing he noticed was other Minecrafters crouched around his wife. His smile slowly faltered. "Wha..."

All of the other Minecrafters stood up to show Dawn, laying on the ground. A few scratches and cuts here and there. Her messy pink and purple hair was spread out on the ground, and her eyes were closed. Upon closer inspection, there was a large gash on her stomach, and she was bleeding.

Sparklez, one of the Minecrafters that was crouched near his wife, stood up and walked towards him. "I...I'm so sorry Sky."

Tears welled up in Sky's eyes. "N-no!" He ran up to his wife, and crouched down. "D-Dawn..." he spoke softly, his voice cracking slightly. He gently caressed her cheek. "Dawn...s-stay with me! P-please..."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly. "Sky...I...I love you." Her eyes were struggling to stay open. "Take care of the kids for me please." Her voice was soft also, like she was tired.

"Dawn...no! P-please...d-don't leave me..." his voice was failing and tears were threatening to spill.

"I...I love you. And Donnie...and Amanda. K-keep them safe for me. Take care of them..." She was sruggling to breath at this point. "For me."

Tears were streaming down Sky's face. "I promise." He bent down to kiss her one last time. "For you Dawn..."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you. I love you." She took in one last deep breath, and her chest was still. Sky's tears were falling like waterfalls. He was struggling to find words.

"Sky..." his brother, AntVenom, approached him and placed a hand on his nack. "She's in a better place now." his voice was soft, knowing his brother could lose it at any moment.

Sky sniffed, and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He stood up, and looked out to the ruins that was once where he lived.

"We'll do this." he paused to take a diamond sword from Sparklez.

"For Dawn."

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! DON'T DO DIS!**

**You have two choices:**

**One- We revive Dawn, but with one sacrifice.**

**Two- Dawn will remain that way...BUT A PLOT TWIST ASDFHUOAEHDJHUNJLASBJF**


	4. Dawn's Memories

**HEY! I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I'm working on a one-shot/drabble collection sorta thing that all writers seem to have. And then procrastination and school. I also recently finished pokemon black 2. And if you want me to write something just ask. And I accept prompts and OC requests.**

_The young Minecrafter slowly walked over to a lonely area near the playground. Her long purple and pink hair covered her face as she tried to tune out the loud voices. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the other children. Name calling and teasing. That's all she could hear._

_"Freak!" _

_"Haha! Purple hair!"_

_"Loner!"_

_Quiet sobs shook her body. She had only been at this school for a couple weeks and it seemed like everyone hated her. By now the teasing had stopped and she had brought her knees to her chest. Recess was almost over and a lot of the children were starting to leave the playground area. _

_"D-Don't cry."_

_She let out a startled gasp as she felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed. _

_"D-Don't do dis."_

_She looked at the young boy. He had messy brown hair, a gold amulet with a purple gem in the middle, and shades. "G-go ahead. Make fun of me. I don't care." she looked away and sniffled. Her tears threatening to spill again. _

_"I wont make fun of you. I actually think your hair is pretty!"_

_She slowly turned to face him. "Uh huh. Yeah sure you do." _

_"Seriously! It's almost majestic as budder!" He slowly lifted a hand up to ruffle her hair lightly. _

_"Erm...th-thanks." Her face turned a bright scarlet color causing the boy to giggle. _

_"I'm Sky by the way. This is Jason!" He pulled another young boy next to him. He seemed to be wearing a hoodie that looked similar to a space suit. "And this is Deadlox!" This time, it was a boy who had long hair that covered half of his face. "And this is my brother, AntVenom! But you can just call him Ant." Ant had an amulet similar to Sky's._

_She smiled at the group of boys in front of her. "I-I'm Dawn." she said, her voice still unsure, but something told her to trust the strange group. A smile appeared on her face as Sky grabbed her hand and helped her up. _

_"Don't worry. We'll make sure NO ONE will make fun of you!" Sky reassured her with a pat on the back and a genuine smile. _

_"Thank you." She whispered back, not noticing the sound of the bell ringing in the background. "Thank you."_

Dawn woke up with a start. She lifted a hand up to her head. "Where am I?" she groaned. "Who am I?" she asked out loud. The only response she got was an echo.

"Where am I!?" Opening her eyes fully, she noticed she was in a place that looked similar to the End. The only thing different was that there were pathways that looped around everywhere. Each of the pathways were gray, except for the one she was standing on, which shone a bright gold(butter? bold? IDEK).

She noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. She picked it up and read it carefully.

_Hello Dawn. I am Notch. You have died. You will have a chance to respawn, but when people resapawn, they usually lose their memory. I will give you the chance to find your memory. You will have to go through parkour and survival tests to prove yourself worthy. I believe you can do it Dawn. That is why I chose you to do this._

"Dawn? Who's Dawn?" She thought outloud. "Am...I Dawn?"

She stared at the paper in her hand. "I...am Dawn!"

**akwardendingimsosorry**


End file.
